1. Technical Field
This invention relates to closures for containers having pour spout return reservoirs for dispensing products from within the containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different cap closure combinations utilizing a "live" hinge to interconnect the closure to the cap, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,405, 3,877,598, 4,010,875, 4,244,495, 4,377,247, 4,711,363, 4,948,003 and 5,400,912.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,405 a dispensing closure is disclosed having a threaded base cap and a hinge closure extending therefrom. A central nozzle and sealing ridge extends from the cap and are registerable with a conical plug and collar portion on the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,598 is directed to a closure having a child-safety feature wherein pressure must be applied to the cap in closed position to tilt and remove the closure from sealing relation with the cap base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,875 claims a pourer-stopper having a cap spout and an integral hinge closure with a sealing collar engageable thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,495 details a safety closure assembly for containers comprising a lid and a lid carrier integrally hinged together. The closure lid has a cam adjacent the hinge to transversely deform a resilient tongue on the cap to produce a snap-up effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,247 shows a dispensing closure with a living hinge that moves the closure to an open or closed position by deformation of the hinge by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,363 discloses applicant's own earlier tamper evident closure having a container engagement cap portion and an integral closure cap portion with a locking return pin and tubular plug for the respective registration on the cap portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,003 has a container and closure with an internal tamper indication feature. A base cap has an upstanding pour spout with an internal pull tab. A hinge closure has an integral collar that is registerable over and around the pour spout.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,912 a closure with concealed hinge is illustrated for use with a dispenser spout with a closure lid on a concealed hinge extending therefrom.